Dog Days
by JustBreathe15
Summary: After the slushy-incident, Blaine's parents buy him a puppy to cheer him up. Kurt never imagined Blaine would grow so attached to the dog…or the role she would play in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. If I did, all the duets would go to Klaine.**_

_**Plot Summary- After the slushy-incident, Blaine's parents buy him a puppy to cheer him up. Kurt never imagined Blaine would grow so attached to the dog…or that he would too.**_

_**Hey guys, it's my first story I'm posting on here! At first, I wasn't going to start with this one, but it just happened to be the one I finished. It was originally a one shot, but it was really long so I'm making it a two shot. Hope you enjoy. **_

It was a moment in life when you didn't realize how different things would be. It was especially hard to see it in a storm of grey. Blaine didn't know if he'd ever see out of his right eye again, and Kurt had no idea how to handle the situation (between Sebastian and their current disagreement with the Warblers, it was like Kurt and Blaine had lost a family). And while things could be worse, Kurt certainly didn't see how. He didn't know what to think when Blaine called him and said with a frantic voice.

"Kurt! Come over! You'll never guess what my parents did!" Kurt either hadn't listened to his tone closely, or he assumed what usually happened when Blaine's parents (namely his father) were involved had happened, either way; he rushed over to the Anderson household. He ran through the door and up the stairs two at a time before Mrs. Anderson could even fit out a hello from the kitchen.

Perhaps it was dramatic to throw open the door, especially considering what he saw when the door was open

Blaine was leaning back against his headboard, his good eye flying over to where Kurt was standing. Then he spotted a small, blonde puppy, half-curled in Blaine's lap, half playing with Blaine's fingers. The puppy seemed frustrated that Blaine, in his surprise, had stopped playing with it and barked loudly.

"They got you a puppy?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Blaine smiled and nodded, gathering the puppy up and holding it against his chest. The counter-tenor took a moment to breathe before stepping in and closing the door. "You do know I drove like a maniac to get here because I thought you might be in trouble or something."

"Oh I'm sorry, baby. I was just so excited." Blaine responded, pulling his face away as the puppy tried to lick it. "I've wanted a puppy since I was a kid. Like If I had known all it took was to gauge out an eyeball, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Don't joke about that." He said sternly. Blaine didn't seem to care as he pet the puppy in his hands. It looked perfectly content, laying in his arms trying to lick him. "God, a puppy, that's such a rich parent thing to do." Though the smile he tried to fight grew across his face. Blaine had been near depressed for days. The Warbler's attack had sucked the life out of him. Not so much Sebastian's part in it but rather the part the group that had known and loved both of them played in it. The only thing worse than the fact that all of them knew someone was getting slushied was that none of them had called to apologize or check on Blaine. Or even apologize to Kurt who was the original target. Blaine had been hiding behind that trademark optimism, but inside, his heart had broken because of his friend's betrayal.

It was nice to see an actual smile on his face with no hidden undertones of grief. "Personally I've always been more of a cat person; he is adorable though."

The puppy at least reached up enough to lick Blaine's face, making the tenor laugh. Through his chuckles, he managed to get out. "Actually, it's a female. My mom said she was tired of being the only girl in the house."

"Cute." Kurt couldn't help but sound a little sarcastic. He walked over to sit on the side of the bed, hand reaching out to pet the small bundle that flinched away further into Blaine. Kurt retracted his hand, not really keen on petting her anyway. "So, what did you name her? Katy Perry?"

He had meant it to be a joke. Blaine smirked sheepishly as a blush came across his face. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, Blaine. You're such a creeper!"

"What? It's a cute name. She's already coming to it. Watch." Blaine got up on his knees and placed the puppy at the end of the bed. She looked momentarily confused and started crawling to Blaine before he even called her. "Katy! Come here, sweetie!"

She ran faster and crashed into Blaine's leg. He laughed and picked her up again, rewarding her with praise. Kurt shook his head. "She would have come to you if you had called her Lady Gaga. She's already so attached to you."

"Yeah." Blaine said, planting a kiss on the top of the puppy's head before bringing her eye-level. "She's a daddy's girl…aren't you? Oh yes, you are!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again at Blaine's baby talk. If it was this bad with a puppy, he couldn't begin to fathom what he'd be like when and if they ever had kids- not that Kurt was particularly fond of that idea either. He liked the future with Blaine, just not the kids part. Still, it was somewhat (okay, it was _extremely_) adorable to see this side of Blaine. It exhibited perfectly the kind of man Kurt had come to know and love.

As a favor to Blaine since he was still in his pajamas and had to take his medicine, Kurt took the puppy outside. The experience didn't last too terribly long as she whimpered and cried, barely moving from her spot in the grass. Katy's head flipped around looking for Blaine like he was the messiah.

"Seriously?" Kurt questioned, watching as the puppy shivered. He sighed and picked her up, giving up on any chance for her to do anything but look for Blaine. "And I thought Sebastian was something to worry about. He's got nothing on you, does he Ms. Perry?"

Katy let Kurt carry her, but it wasn't with the same enthusiasm she had when Blaine held her. Kurt leaned down to murmur in her ear. "Just remember, I'm still top bitch around here."

She nearly jumped out of Kurt's arms when Blaine was in sight. Blaine held out his arms until Kurt gave Katy back. So this was how it was going to be from now on- him competing with a dog over his boyfriend's attentions.

()

After the surgery, Blaine's eye had healed nicely and he returned to school. Kurt noticed a few things upon his return— one day, it was Blaine's lack of his favorite slip-on shoes, which had been replaced by old tennis shoes. Then, he hadn't worn a belt a couple weeks later. He later explained on an emergency-shopping trip that Katy had a chewed all of it up but swore up and down 'she was getting better'.

Blaine was always excited to show Kurt the tricks he was teaching the growing puppy. Within a month, Blaine had taught her how to sit, lie down, and heel (although half the time, Blaine rewarded her without her doing these things). Kurt pretended to interested despite the fact every time he went over to Blaine's, he'd get dog hair all over his clothes and on several occasions, Katy would try to take his scarf.

"No! Stop it!" Kurt flipped his scarf over and away from the now three-month-old lab. Katy just wagged her tail, putting a paw on Kurt's leg while he waited for Blaine. "No, Katy, get down!"

Blaine opened the bathroom door, dressed and ready to go out. He gave Kurt an entertained look. "Are you picking on my dog?" He said with a fake southern accent. Kurt was relieved when Katy turned and bounced towards Blaine.

"Your ball of destruction was trying to eat my scarf." Kurt glared, watching as Blaine kneeled down to scratch Katy's ears. Blaine seemed oblivious to any sort of violation of fashion his pet had created.

"Aw, she just wants to be fashionable."

"She was going to eat it, Blaine." Kurt grumbled, but knew it wasn't worth bringing up. That dog had his boyfriend wrapped around her paw. Blaine stood up straight and smiled.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" He walked over to his desk and picked up his harmonica. He brought it to his lips and started playing it. Katy, who had always been energetic, stopped and watched Blaine. After a few notes, she started whimpering and howling along with the harmonica. Kurt, despite his annoyances, laughed.

When Blaine stopped playing, Katy stopped howling and once again jumped over to her owner. "Sometimes she does it when I sing too."

They left shortly after for their date. A movie, many long teasing kisses, and a lot of suggestive dialog later, they were back at his house. Kurt pushed Blaine against his bedroom door and gave him a searing kiss. Blaine groaned and deepened the kiss, pushing their bodies off and towards the bed.

It resulted in Kurt lying down with Blaine climbing on top of them. Barely breaking apart to speak. "How can someone wear a sweater that thick and be so sexy?" Blaine growled, pressing his body against Kurt's. The counter-tenor moaned and arched up against him. He was lost in this feeling until a wet nose pressed into his cheek.

Kurt gently pushed Blaine's face up and turned his head to see Katy, head on the bed and wagging her tail. "Ugh! Get out of here!"

"Katy, go lie down!" She didn't leave, but rather put her paws up and climbed up onto the bed. Kurt groaned.

"Blaine, just shoo her out and close the door." Blaine got up and snapped his fingers, pointing for Katy to leave the room. She did as she was told, but apparently had expected Blaine to go with her. He shut the door and raced back to the bed. Kurt welcoming him with another long kiss.

It wasn't long until they heard scratches and cries from outside the door. Kurt started kissing down Blaine's neck, happy enough that the dog couldn't see them. It wasn't until he looked up that he saw the heart-broken expression on Blaine's face. "Are you kidding me?"

Another whine erupted from the door. Blaine closed his eyes and let Kurt continue—a low moan had turned into a groan when Katy barked. "I can't do this. Not with her doing that. She's so sad."

Kurt threw his head back and groaned as well. With an annoyed look, he let Blaine get up and let Katy back into the room. Her tail wagging, she ran over and jumped on the bed, laying across Kurt and causing him to grunt.

Kurt was beyond annoyed, but reached a hand down to pet her. "We're never having sex here again, are we?"

()

Kurt graduated later that year and left for NYADA. The day before he left, Kurt and Blaine had spent the night at Kurt's house (quietly completing the activities they couldn't do at Blaine's place) and drove with him and his family to the airport the next morning. It was a tearful goodbye filled with many "I love you's" and 'It's just for a year, not even that long'. Still, when Kurt's flight was called for boarding, it was pure agony for Blaine to let him go.

He went home after that, not able to focus on anything. Kurt didn't call him until later that night, just as Blaine had gotten back from taking Katy on her walk. "Kurt, you made it! How was your flight?" He detached Katy's leash and she ran over to his bed. Blaine closed his bedroom door and listened as he climbed in next to her. Kurt told him all about New York and the apartment he had rented with part of his financial aide. Blaine listened to Kurt's excitement, feeling a little happy for him but also a little sad he wasn't there with him.

"I miss you already." Kurt said. The strain in his voice indicating he was close to crying. "I didn't know it would be this bad so soon."

Blaine's free hand had stopped scratching Katy. He took a deep breath to push back his own tears and said. "I miss you too. Don't worry. We'll see each other during your fall break…then thanksgiving, then Christmas…"

"I'd much rather see you everyday." Kurt responded. With a high, quiet voice he continued. "Listen, I have some stuff I still need to unpack. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

Kurt never liked crying in front of other people, even him, so Blaine understood. It was one of those rare moments where it was better just to let Kurt cry on his own. "I love you too. Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"This is the first step you know, for us spending the rest of our lives together."

"I know. It's just hard." Kurt responded, his voice cracking. "Bye."

"Bye."

When the line went dead, Blaine let the phone fall from his shoulder. Before he could stop it, tears started rolling down his face. A loud sob erupted from his throat, which made Katy pick her ears up. She crawled up and placed her head on Blaine's shoulder, making him break into a smile as he hugged her. "Oh Katy, It's going to be a long year."

She stared at him with her big brown eyes and flicked her tongue out to lick the tears away. His smile grew. "Thank you sweetie."

Without realizing it, he started singing. Blackbird of all things. The song that always reminded him of Kurt. Every now and then, Katy would whine or howl with him. And suddenly, he felt a little less alone; still missing Kurt, but not alone.

()

The year had been long, but Blaine had graduated with his own acceptance into NYADA. Kurt was thrilled and had already started getting his apartment ready for him until Blaine dropped a bombshell on the phone one night.

"We need to find a new place, Kurt. Your apartment doesn't allow dogs." Kurt paused when he heard that. Ironically, he had been hanging a new picture frame when Blaine said that. It had a few pictures from his graduation party. He had just gotten around to hanging it up and now it would probably be moved.

"Your parents can't take her?" He asked.

"If I leave Katy here, they'll just ignore her…or worse." Blaine said in an exasperated tone, and Kurt couldn't disagree. They'd grow tired of looking after Katy maybe in three months and then send her off to a shelter. "I can't leave her behind."

Kurt looked around his fully furnished apartment. All his. All the way he wanted. And knew it was going to be torn apart. He knew how attached Blaine had grown to his dog, and it would be cruel to tear them apart, let alone, leave her alone with Blaine's parents.

So, they started searching for new apartments. When they found one (a bigger, yet more expensive one that happened to be closer to NYADA), Kurt made a few rules. Katy couldn't sleep in the bed with them, and she had to leave the room when they did their activities. Then before he knew it, Kurt had unpacked his things into their new apartment and the next night Blaine had arrived with his car—Katy excitedly in tow.

The lab was nearing 1 ½ now and just a little bit calmer than Kurt remembered. She nearly pulled Blaine over when she saw Kurt. He released the leash. "I think she missed you."

Sure enough, Katy ran over, sitting at Kurt's feet awaiting a pet. Trying not to look touched, he leaned down to pet her. "Well, you're home now Ms. Perry. You too, Mr. Anderson." And with that, he walked over and embraced his boyfriend, welcoming him into his home. Their home at last.

()

Things transitioned surprisingly smooth. Blaine kept up with Katy's grooming so her hair wouldn't get all over Kurt's clothes, and she was finally at peace when Kurt sent her out of the room so he and Blaine could have alone time. When it was done though, Blaine always got up and let Katy back into the room.

She did break one of the rules though. Within a week of moving in, Katy had secured herself a permanent place on the bed. Kurt complained about it almost every night, but Blaine was such a softy and never did anything about it. Kurt relented and subjected himself to sharing the bed with both his sheet-hogging boyfriend and the space-taking dog. At least she was good for Blaine when he got stressed out about tests or classes, and he loved to take her for walks. So Kurt tolerated it.

He never could have imagined what would happen 8 months later, about a half-hour after Blaine left to take Katy on her walk. He was setting things up for a romantic candlelight dinner (to celebrate their last day of school that semester). He was just beginning to wonder what was taking Blaine so long when his phone went off. Kurt pulled it out of his pocket, making a face when he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Hummel?" A low womanly voice asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is St. Mary's Hospital. We have a Blaine Anderson here, and he was your emergency contact." Kurt's heart nearly stopped beating. It took every muscle in his body not to drop the phone.

"What? Is he—Is he okay?"

"He's in stable condition, but we need you to get down here right away."

Kurt arrived in record time- almost getting into an accident multiple times along the way. He ran up to the counter, completely out of breath when he reached it. "I'm here for Blaine Anderson."

The orderly pointed over to the corner. "You need to talk to him, first."

Kurt looked in the corner and felt the breath leave his body. A police officer was sitting in a chair; looking very serious as he waited. At his feet, laid Katy—shaking with spots of blood in her fur. Without thinking, he shouted. "Katy!"

The dog lifted her head when Kurt called her name. She jumped to her feet as Kurt rushed over quickly. The officer stood as Kurt approached. "Are you Kurt Hummel?" Kurt nodded slowly. "What have they told you?"

"Nothing. She said I had to talk to you."

"Mr. Hummel, your boyfriend was the victim of a mugging." The officer said apologetically blunt. "We found him in the ally way with his dog covering him. He was stabbed, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt muttered an 'oh god', trying to push the tears from his eyes. "The doctor said he's going to pull through and we're still looking for his mugger but…you have understand, this is a rather common occurrence."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. He hated the idea that someone would hurt Blaine and get away with it (and it seemed Blaine had the worst luck regarding that). But he supposed it was better than the alternative, which was Blaine dying. Finally, the officer handed Kurt the leash. "You know, when we found them, she wouldn't let anyone near him. Mr. Anderson said in his report she was the reason he ran off. She might have saved his life."

Kurt managed to thank the officer for his time, but was too shocked to move. Katy's nose grazed against Kurt's hand. He looked down. His fingers touched her head before he fell to the ground and wrapping his arms around her. He held her close while tears rolled down his face. Katy licked his face and for once, Kurt allowed her to.

Kurt and Katy went to visit Blaine a few minutes later (once Kurt got himself together). Blaine was laying on a gurney, shirt off, and stomach wrapped with bandage and gauze. He looked tired but managed to perk up when he saw them. "Kurt?"

Kurt closed the door, dropped Katy's leash, and ran over to the bed. Rather than hug him, his hands reached out to cup Blaine's face and he leaned down to kiss him. Blaine recuperated the best he could. They were interrupted when Katy put her front paws on the bed between them. Blaine weakly reached his hand to touch her. "Katy, you're okay."

"Yeah…" Kurt said, petting Katy's ear. He then leaned his head against her shoulder. "They say Ms. Perry here refused to leave you…and that she probably saved your life."

Blaine nodded. "He jumped out of no where, demanding my wallet and watch… I gave him the wallet, but it was my grandfather's watch so I refused to give that up…so he stabbed me, and I guess Katy must have jumped up and bit him. She made him drop the knife and he ran off."

Since Blaine couldn't go home that night, Kurt took Katy home but found he couldn't sleep. He just lay in bed; thinking about how he could have lost the love of his life and tried not to cry.

Katy was lying in Blaine's spot—her eyes large and sad like Kurt's. The counter-tenor reached over to pet her. She always slept at the foot of the bed, even if one of them was gone, but Kurt didn't have the heart to banish her there and instead, wrapped and arm around her.

"Thank you. Thank you for keeping him safe."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few notes before part two.**_

_**Wow! Thank you guys so much for the positive response to my first story. I will admit, I have been writing for many years now and I've read a lot of stories on here but didn't feel confident enough to post anything. So naturally, it's so awesome to have such a great response. **_

_**I wanted to do this story because I'm such a dog person (I have four of them myself). We do have one lab. I'll admit Katy is based quite a bit on her. She's named after a musical artist (Page after Steven Page) and whenever my brother plays harmonica, she sings. She's also completely attached to my brother just Katy is to Blaine. **_

_**So that all said, here's part two!**_

Blaine returned home the next day. Kurt insisted he rest and be taken care of, so he spent quite a bit of his time lying in bed with Katy. Kurt doted on both of them—bringing Blaine his food and bringing Katy dog food so she wouldn't have to leave Blaine. Kurt sat and watched with a smile when Blaine played his harmonica and she sang with him. A week later, their lives returned mostly to normal; the only difference being that Blaine and Kurt took Katy on walks together, and they always stayed in well lit places. Also, Kurt started carrying mace around with them, but soon enough, they forgot their fears and life proceeded as normal.

And what was normal for them? Kurt and Blaine going to class, returning home in the evening, eating dinner, walking Katy, and occasionally going out with friends or performing at an event for NYADA.

Kurt graduated first and got a job as a choreographer for an opening Broadway show. He impressed with his first show and managed to get many more shows and even a few auditions for the shows he worked for. Blaine graduated the year after and got a job working as a vocal coach/song writer for a record company. Things were changing again, and soon enough, they were looking at houses. That being said, there was one thing Blaine wanted to do before he and Kurt moved into a house. And that was to make Kurt his husband.

"Come on! You know Project Runway is on tonight." Kurt complained, currently grasping Katy's leash. Blaine smiled as they walked arm and arm to central park. "Katy, your daddy doesn't seem to care that other daddy's show is on."

"Oh hush, the park is so beautiful at night." Blaine's happy because Kurt has come to think of Katy as his pet too. Even when they started sharing one place, it seemed like Kurt still thought of her as Blaine's dog, but since the night when Katy saved Blaine's life, Kurt started to regard her as more than his boyfriend's possession. He treated her like family.

They finally reached the park. Blaine was right—central park was beautiful. The lights reflected off the water in the most perfect way. Although upon closer look, Kurt realized there were candles floating in the water. "Blaine look…"

"Kurt. Look." Blaine pointed to the bridge. Kurt squinted his eyes until he saw a group of people standing on the bridge. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the first two faces. A dolled up Rachel and smiling Finn.

How was it possible? Rachel should have been traveling with her theater group, and Finn right beside her. Not only that, but behind them, Kurt saw Quinn, then Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and while he couldn't see everyone—he knew they were all there. Sure enough, when Blaine pulled him forward, Kurt started seeing Mike and Tina, Sam, Puck, Sugar, and even Rory had made the flight all the way from Ireland.

And way in the back…"Carole? Dad?" Katy followed Kurt as he ran to his father and step-mom. He gave them a giant hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

Katy was barking which made Burt laugh. He gently took the leash and pointed behind them. "Why don't you ask him?"

Kurt looked behind him and saw Blaine surrounded by all their fellow former- New Directions. Someone must have had a radio with them because music started playing. Blaine took a few deep breaths and started singing. The other former New Directions back-up singing when it was appropriate.

_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time…  
>And maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you…<em>

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time..  
>You hung me on the line…<br>Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

_Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man,  
>who's in the middle of something…<br>that he doesn't really understand…._

_Baby, I'm a man,  
>and maybe you're the only man who could ever help me…<br>Baby, won't you help me to understand?  
>ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.<em>

_Ooohhhh…_

_Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man,  
>who's in the middle of something…<br>that he doesn't really understand…._

_Baby, I'm a man,  
>and maybe you're the only man who could ever help me…<br>Baby, won't you help me to understand?_

Blaine then suddenly gets down on one knee. Kurt, who was balling his eyes out, chocked out a half-gasp, half-sob. The tenor smiled as he reached into his pocket. "Kurt George Hummel, I have been absolutely and positively in love with you since the day we met. Everyday we've been together has been… has been a never-ending dream. I know we've only ever dated each other, but I guess we just got it right the first time because I can't see myself with anyone other than you. Will you make me the happiest man in New York—no, the world!" Everyone laughed at how unconfined Blaine was when he was excited. "By being my husband?"

Blaine pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Kurt used one hand to catch the flowing tears, and the other to slap Blaine on the shoulder. "You're terrible! Making me cry in front of everyone!" After a moment or so, Kurt composed himself the best he could and answered. "Blaine Adam Anderson, I would love nothing more than to marry you."

Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt firmly on the mouth. Everyone started to clap. Katy barked in the background, jumping and bouncing with excitement. Blaine and Kurt pulled apart and smiled at everyone, both offering their separate thanks before heading back to the apartment to celebrate.

()

Kurt and Blaine got married on the Broadway stage later that year. It wasn't easy—strings had to be pulled, favors had to be promised, but it had happened and they couldn't have been happier. They decided to combine their names: Anderson-Hummel so they both could keep their surname without sacrificing the idea of unity. They then spent two weeks in Europe- one week in France, the next in Italy. They told themselves each night they'd go sightseeing or out to the nightlife but really, most nights they stayed in and did what married couples did.

"Good lord," Kurt breathed out, naked and sweating. He and Blaine had just finished their second round that night. Blaine chuckled along with his husband. "With stamina like that, you'd think we were trying to make a baby."

Blaine outright laughed at that. "Who knows, we could defy nature as we know it."

"Well, doesn't hurt to try anyway." Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and breathed for a few moments. Something weighed on his mind—something he really had been thinking about since he proposed to Kurt but had been too afraid to bring it up.

Deciding now was just as good as any, Blaine asked. "Would it really be so bad? To have a baby?" Kurt stroked Blaine's chest with his hand and leaned down to kiss it.

"We already have one. Remember Ms. Perry?" Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Kurt's head. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's expression of love. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, why not? Between the two of us, I think we'd make great parents."

Kurt thought about it for a bit as they settled back into silence. There was a time when changing diapers and dealing with spit-up on your beautiful clothes sounded like a nightmare. Then again, there was also a time when Kurt didn't really care for dogs, and yet, they had Katy, and he really had grown to love her.

And really, the idea didn't sound terrible, especially when it was with Blaine. He rather liked the idea of having a little boy or girl to dress up, sing to, or just watch and be proud of. Sure, it wouldn't always be easy and there would be times where that old annoyance would come back, but giving a child a chance at a family would be worth it to him.

But there were still some things he and Blaine had to do as a couple. Move into their house, settle in their careers, and really, just be married for a while. "Maybe. We could at least start the steps of adoption. I would want to adopt if we did it, anyway."

And then, they just laid there in the glow. It wasn't brought up again the rest of the trip and they returned home. They picked up Katy from Finn and Rachel's (and she nearly lost it when she saw them) and went back to their apartment to begin planning out the next steps in their life.

()

Two years later, after Kurt and Blaine moved into the house of their dream, they are ready to become parents. They've applied to an adoption agency and have had their profile selected by a teenage couple from New Jersey. The couple had shown an interest in Kurt and Blaine and told them they are having a little girl. Kurt, who knows how rigorous these things can be, doesn't want to get too excited. Subconsciously though, he can't help but look at possible colors for the baby's room and pick up little outfits from the store.

"Blaine, I wish you wouldn't feed her table scraps." Kurt chastises one night after dinner while they're cleaning up the dishes. Blaine leans the plate down to the now 9-year-old lab. Her energy is gone, but she still has some life in her, which is all Kurt and Blaine can ask for. She starts to lick the plate, which makes Kurt grimace. "Or do that! Blaine seriously, she's supposed to be on a diet."

"Come on Kurt, she's 9. I doubt by this point it really matters." Blaine pulled his plate away and pet over her head and down her body. Katy manages to wag her tail slowly. "Tell Kurt you're just stress eating because you're afraid no one's going to pay attention to you when the baby comes."

"Oh god." Kurt rolls his eyes, and answers back. "Katy, tell daddy that the only thing that stresses you out is the fact he'd wear _those_ pants with _those_ shoes."

"Wow, low blow Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt's phone went off. Kurt dropped the dish back into the sink and rushed over to his phone, expecting a call from the adoption agency. He was able to answer it by the third ring.

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel. Oh yes, hi! We've been waiting for your call. What did they decide?" Then, just like that, the smile fell from Kurt's face. His eyes descended down to the floor as he swallowed. Blaine watched with a frown. "No, no um…thank you for calling. You too. Bye."

Kurt hit the end button on the phone and before Blaine could ask, he threw the device against the kitchen wall. Effectively smashing it to pieces. Katy, scared by the noise shuffled away to the living room. Blaine stood up and walked over to place a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt?" The counter-tenor looked up. Tear lines already appearing on his pale face. "Oh baby…"

Blaine knew what they said. Knew it as he hugged Kurt. Kurt said it out loud anyway. "She said they would feel more comfortable if the baby…was raised with a normal family."

"Fuck that." Blaine growled, his hand stilling around Kurt. He felt the rage Kurt had just expressed growing in his chest. "We are a normal family. We live in a normal house, we have normal jobs, and we love each other like normal people. Who are they to say otherwise?"

"I know we are." Kurt whispered. He planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek before pulling apart from him. "But I can't help but think…how many more times is this going to happen? Are we going to be- be childless because we happen to be two men? I thought it'd be different here…but all that's different is how they judge us."

Blaine doesn't know what to say to that. It's just too heartbreaking to hear. Kurt walks out into the living room. Blaine follows him a few seconds later, and leans on the doorway.

Katy has climbed up on the couch. Kurt is laying on her, petting her soft fur while his chin rested on her neck. Every now and then, she'll lean down and lick his other hand, which was resting by her paw. Blaine can't hear everything he's saying, but he hears one thing.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'm just so sad...I love you and Blaine, but I still want more. It's so selfish of me."

"There's nothing selfish about you, Kurt. I want more too." Kurt looks up, not realizing Blaine was standing there. Blaine walks over and moves Katy's head and paws so they can lie on his lap. One hand grasps the hand Kurt was using to pet her. "You deserve to be a father. We both do. And we will be. Just wait."

()

About two months after the incident, Blaine and Kurt are selected again—this time by a single college student. The couple is almost afraid to hope but agree to meet with the woman. After a nervous meeting, they didn't expect a call for a few months. They are called later that night while they're watching t.v. Katy looks up at the noise from her dog bed.

"Oh god, I can't do it. You do it." Kurt hands Blaine the phone. Blaine takes a nervous look at the phone, a deep breath, and answers it.

"Hello?" He answers, his voice shaking. "No, this is his husband. Yes. Okay. Okay. I'll tell him…Thanks."

He hangs up the phone, Kurt's watching apprehensively. "Well?"

Blaine tackles Kurt, his arms wrapping around his neck. Kurt can feel his smirk pressed into his neck. "She picked us."

Kurt can't believe it. He pulls Blaine's face back and so he can look him in the eyes. "Really? She did?" Blaine nods frantically. Kurt pulls him back in and kisses him passionately on the lips. They kiss for several minutes before jumping off the couch and embracing once more. "We're going to have a baby! We have to call my dad! We have to call your parents! We have to call Finn and Rachel!"

Katy's tail wags, but she doesn't have the energy to join them, and with everything they just found out. Blaine and Kurt don't notice. It's something that haunts them later on, but in that period of time, all they can register is happiness.

()

Three more months pass by and they miss more warning signs. When Blaine sings at the piano, Katy doesn't sing with him anymore. They try to get her to go on walks, but more times than not, she refuses to move. Blaine's read about Labrador Retrievers and knows that Katy is pretty old, but doesn't want to admit that their time is limited. So he and Kurt live in a denial and with the baby on the way, it's easy to do.

Kurt and Blaine find out they're going to get a little girl and start planning for her room and future. They go through baby books and put together a name—Allegra Wise Anderson-Hummel. Blaine was allowed to pick the first name, and Kurt picks the middle name, as it was his mother's surname. They fondly refer to the baby Awah.

"I don't think Awah will care that the crib doesn't go with the room, Kurt." Blaine said one night as they start to put together the crib Blaine's parents send as a gift. The baby isn't due for a few more months but Kurt insists they should start 'nesting'. The counter-tenor snorted.

"She will if she's my daughter."

Blaine gives the manual a confused look before looking back to the half-finished crib. With a loud groan, he complains. "This is hopeless. Out of all the stereotypes I could have embodied, I had to get unhandy."

Kurt motioned for Blaine to give him the manual. "Why don't you take a break? It's not like this thing is going anywhere." Blaine sighs and smiles.

"You're right. It's about time for Katy's dinner anyway." Blaine paces out the door, looking around the corner for his dog. "Katy, it's time for dinner! Katy!"

Kurt gives the crib a whirl and actually makes progress. He's so engrossed, he doesn't pay attention to how long Blaine is gone or how there's no noise out in the other room.

After awhile, he reaches a blocking point. Frustrated, he goes out to search for Blaine. "Blaine, what do you think this means?" Kurt stops in the kitchen—no Blaine, no Katy, not even a sign that either had been there. "Blaine?"

He walks out to the living room. No one is there either. Kurt then tries their bedroom and finally finds them. He stops at the door when he sees why Blaine hadn't returned.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed. One hand covering his mouth, the other gently petting her head. Kurt's eyes fall on Katy—her eyes are closed and she's perfectly still. He almost thinks she sleeping except for the tears that are falling down Blaine's face. That and even in her old age, Katy has never been so- so lifeless.

And then, he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The air escapes his body. He feels like he's going to pass out or puke, or both. When Kurt finds his voice, he tries to ask. "Is she…is she…"

"She just passed." Blaine's voice is cracking towards the end. "I tried to get her to come out to the kitchen and she just looked at me. Then she closed her eyes and just stopped…"

Blaine can't finish the thought. Kurt doesn't want him to. He walks to the bed and puts a hand on Blaine's back. The tenor buries his head in his boyfriend's stomach and breaks down into sobs. Kurt cries with him. For nearly ten years, she's been there. Making them both laugh when they were sad, and making them feel at home when they're happy. It's that moment Kurt knows how much had changed that day when Blaine showed him the puppy his parents got him. How many memories she's created—and how they had always been a family with her.

Now, she wasn't here, and while she was technically Blaine's dog, they're both devastated. They both feel like a piece of them is missing, and will never be brought back.

()

Blaine insists on burying her that night, and Kurt doesn't stop him. While Blaine digging a hole under the tree she liked to lay under, Kurt finds a few of her favorite toys, a box large enough to fit her, but can't go back into the room without breaking down. Blaine comes in after a few minutes to tell Kurt he's finished. Blaine's ultimately the one who goes and gets the body.

"Kurt…What should I do about the blanket?"

Kurt thinks about it for a moment. The quilt Blaine was talking about was made from an expensive silk and took two years of late nights to make. Even in death, that dog was ruining his things—and the idea that it would be the last time made him cry all over again. "Just bury her in it…"

It feels like Pavarotti all over again, only worse. They stand over the grave hand-in-hand. Just taking a moment of silent meditation. While they both loved her, Kurt could admit that Blaine was in a darker place than he was now. Katy had been something he always wanted, someone that kept him company the year he and Kurt were apart, and even on one occasion saved his life. Katy was Blaine's first 'baby-girl', while Kurt had learned to love her like family. Yet, it was Kurt who broke the silence.

"I was annoyed when you first got her. You babied that dog so much, it was nauseating. She got hair on my clothes, she chewed up my scarves, and she demanded your attention even more than I did. I never understood people who treated their pets like children." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. "But she made you so happy so I was nice to her and I think in a way she knew how much I meant to you, so she was nice to me for you. And it was that mutual bond—you—that I grew to love her. Hair, destructive-side and all. It hurts so much to think we'll be starting this family without her."

Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand and wraps it around Kurt, with a listless smile he adds. "At least we had ten years of a family with her."

()

Kurt and Blaine make it through together and the pain is healed somewhat when Allegra arrives into the world. The baby was much more wonderful than they could have imagined, and they start to feel whole again. They can even talk about Katy without one of them breaking down into tears.

Another year passes by. It's hard to believe Kurt ever wanted them to go so quickly. He's going to be thirty in about a year and between that and his one-year old daughter, he finds himself mourning his youth. At the same time, he wouldn't trade his current life for a day as a teenager because it's perfect and just as he wants it to be.

Well, almost. There is one thing missing from his picket-fence dream. A dog. He's afraid to pursue it because Blaine might see it as trying to replace Katy and that thought makes Kurt feel guilty. After all, neither boy had ever had a dog until her and it seemed nearly impossible to think that any dog could be like her. At the same time, Kurt wants to reclaim that moment in their life when they were young and carefree; also, he wants Allegra to know what it's like to have that sort of companionship.

It's impulsive, but he stops at a local shelter on the way home. Asking the man at the desk with a small smile. "Do you by chance have any labs?"

()

Blaine is helping Allegra play with her xylophone when Kurt peers through the door. "Hey sweetie, look." Blaine points to the door and Allegra looks up. Curly brown locks cascading her pale face and cream brown eyes. "Daddy's home… and hiding from us?"

"Dada." She calls out.

Kurt smiles and waves to Allegra before turning to Blaine. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad?"

"Just promise."

"Okay." Blaine assured. Kurt takes a deep breath and opens the door all the way. A small, chocolate colored puppy pulls him in. Blaine's eyes widen and he immediately stands. The puppy pulls Kurt across the room. It runs to smell Allegra. "You got a puppy?"

"I'm sorry Blaine. I know we should have talked about it, but I've been missing Katy so much and I saw her at the dog shelter and I…" Kurt cuts off when he hears Allegra squeal. She laughs as the puppy starts to lick her cheek. Blaine chuckles and leans back down to look at the puppy. The puppy wags her tail when Blaine pets her.

"Well, I think Awah likes…her?" Kurt nodded.

"I guess I didn't want Awah to sympathize with your mom. She's not a full-blooded lab. I think they said she was a Lab/German Sheppard mix…Do you like her?" Blaine's smile grows and he picks Allegra off the ground. He plants a kiss on Kurt's lips. The kiss breaks with a laugh when the puppy is jumping for Blaine's attention.

"She's beautiful, Kurt." He says, handing Allegra to Kurt so he can pick up the puppy. The puppy immediately tries to lick Blaine's face just like Katy did all those years ago. "So, what should we call her?"

Kurt thinks about it for a minute. He considers Perry for a moment, but feels even that belongs to Katy. Finally he answers. "I was thinking we could name her after an artist like Katy was. How about Cassadee? Like from Hey Monday?"

Blaine's smile grew impossibly. A tribute to the first duet they sang as a couple. "Cassadee it is then." He said petting Cassadee on her head. The scene is perfect. Because they know while Cassadee will bring her own bouts of heartbreak and happiness—they still have Katy and their past in their hearts. It was never about forgetting her but rather, giving Cassadee a chance to create something new.

In it's own little way—even without Katy, their family was complete again.


End file.
